1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to converting a resolution of a compressed image.
2. Description of the Related Art
When displaying a compressed image through transformation of a resolution, the compressed image is decoded according to decoding formats corresponding to encoding formats defined by different standards. Then, a downsizing process to decrease a resolution of the decoded image or an upsizing process to increase the resolution of the decoded image is carried out according to a resolution of a display device to reproduce the image.